Sarah vs the St Valentine's Day Massacre
by eckesg1
Summary: Cathartic exercise from 3.07. Major Character Death may occur
1. Chapter 1

AN: O.K. So this is just a cathartic exercise for me yet again. Every time I write something like this, somebody (a character) is going to end up dead because of my dark nature. This comes days after 3.07. I don't own anything.

Sarah vs. the St. Valentine's Day Massacre

Sarah Walker sighed as she sipped from her glass of Merlot, waiting for her date to return from the restroom.

It was Valentine's Day, and Shaw had, of course, asked her out to this fancy five star restaurant. She said yes, and regretted it immediately. In fact, she regretted everything she had said to Shaw in the last few days. I mean, _what was she thinking?_ She knew that getting involved with Shaw was like playing a dangerous game, that's why she never told her feelings too…

She stopped herself. No, she shouldn't think of that name. If she did, she wouldn't be able to contain herself.

Yeah,

Don't think about him.

Brunettes, IT'S ALWAYS BRUNETTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She started to tear up a bit as she failed in her goal.

She didn't have anything against She Who Shall Not Be Named personally; in fact she never met her. But she should be with Chuck, not that hussy! She had always been a possessive person, so when Chuck and She Who Shall Not Be Named grew closer, (Yeah, she saw the kiss during debriefing!) she felt so angry that she just wanted make Chuck feel a little bit of the pain that she was going through. This was where Daniel Shaw came in to fill the void.

Big mistake. Shaw was nice and all that, but… he wasn't Chuck and he would never be Chuck, as she came to realize during the past few days.

She sighed once again, as she pondered what to do. She then came to a firm decision in her head. She would tell Shaw that their relationship would have to be strictly professional. Then she would go back to Casa Bartowski, no doubt where Chuck and She Who Shall Not Be Named are having a grand old time, and spill her guts to him. She knew that it would hurt SWSNBN, but in Sarah's mind, she knew that she was doing a favor. Chuck was just too dangerous for SWSNBN, or any civilian. Sarah could properly protect him as well as love him. Or could she? Bah! Details for the morning! Tonight is for proclamations of love and the most anticipated sex she will ever have experienced.

As Shaw came back to the table, she put her game face on. It was show time.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Shaw asked as he sat down.

Sarah took a deep breath and was about to say her piece when Shaw's phone went off.

"Hang on a minute" Shaw said and answered his phone. Sarah closed her eyes and tried to think about what she was going to say.

She opened her eyes and saw Shaw drop his phone with a graven look on his face.

She looked at him inquisitively.

"It's Chuck. For some reason, he went to my hotel room. There was a Ring agent waiting there…

AN: Okay, I have to let you off here. This will be a two shot. Sorry for the morbidity. If it seems a bit herky jerky, I'm writing this at 2:00 in the morning. Plus If JS and CF could get away with it…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, so I started this when I was in a grouchy mood about 3.07. I'm now going to finish it. Again, sorry about the morbidity. Once again I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Sarah Walker had driven fast before, but not to this extent.

A million things were flooding through her mind as she sped toward the hospital. _How did this happen? Why was he at Shaw's apartment? Why didn't I tell him when I had the chances? _ Feelings were also coursing her brain, feelings of despair, grief, hope and fear. But one feeling most of all dominated her mind.

Anger.

Anger at herself for not protecting Chuck better, anger at Shaw for even trying to flirt with her, and anger at Chuck for putting himself in danger.

She just hoped that it wouldn't be too late to say her piece.

She arrived at the hospital and joined Casey and Shaw in the company of Devon and Ellie (who was foaming at the mouth, figuratively) and the attending surgeon. The surgeon looked up and said two words. Two words which would be engrained in all of their memories forever.

"I'm sorry."

Ellie fell against Devon in shock and despair. Casey and Shaw bowed their heads in remorse. But Sarah just stood there, the color draining from her face. She couldn't believe it. She would never get to say her piece. He was gone, snuffed out like a candle flame, just one more causality in the battle between good and evil.

To make matters worse, at the scene they found a bouquet of flowers and a card with Sarah's name on the envelope. Sarah just crumpled into the fetal position and broke down at the thought. He was around that apartment because of her. He was trying to win her back from Shaw. In effect:

She led him to his death.

Was she a curse? Was she a leper towards humanity? Anything she touched or felt strongly for seemed to get taken away. She had these thoughts for about a minute and then her thoughts turned around.

Was _he_ a curse? Was _he _a leper towards humanity? He had done great things in the three years that she knew him and he never seemed to get respect from anybody, even from her. He never got to experience glory, and yet he was the most heroic person she ever knew.

And most important of all, he never knew how much he meant to her.

She gritted her teeth in front of everybody and set her sights on one very important thing.

_If he didn't know, how much he meant to me, I will let everybody know how much he meant to me. At least he will receive some glory now from everyone. It's the least I can do. _

She was determined to carry out this goal.

AN: I have an epilogue idea that if you want me to write, please review and tell me.


End file.
